


Грибочки

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Советский Солдат [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edible Mushrooms, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mine clearance, Mushrooms, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: 1982 г. В одном подмосковном лесу было много подарков.
Series: Советский Солдат [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Kudos: 21
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Грибочки

В среду вечером генерал-майору Дмитрию Михайловичу Маликову позвонила теща и плачущим голосом вместо приветствия сказала:  
  
— Митюня, опять.  
  
Генерал вздохнул и выругался. Теща отдыхала на семейной даче к западу от Москвы, в месте, внешне идиллическом, как картины классиков соцреализма. Жену с двумя детьми дошкольного возраста генерал отправил на море, и те наслаждались бархатным сезоном, а теща чуть не вцепилась в помидоры и морковку и твердо заявила, что ей никаких морей не надо, у нее огород. Все лето раз в неделю генерал отправлял ей ординарца с продуктами, порой по необходимости парочку рядовых на прополку и полив, а сам наезжал редко, служба не отпускала. Ординарец возвращался с пучками кинзы и петрушки и с пакетами хрустящих огурцов.  
  
И все было бы хорошо, если бы не лес за дачей. В нем в сорок втором шли ожесточенные бои. Отступающие фрицы заминировали его, но еще больше побросали много боеприпасов так, без всякой системы. Опушку расчистили, а вот в чащобе до сих пор, почти сорок лет после окончания войны, звучали порой взрывы. И хорошо, если на мину или снаряд натыкался шальной кабан или лось. Порой взлетали вверх и грибники. Хотя все знали, что в лес ходить опасно, но россыпи белых и подосиновиков манили живших в округе дачников.  
  
— Увезли же, на скорой увезли. Говорят, ногу по колено оторвало, — продолжала рассказывать теща.  
  
Генерал подозревал, что, ежели кто наступил на мину, то увозили его скорее всего в пакете для трупов, а не на скорой, но говорить этого не стал.  
  
— Татьяна Викторовна, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Вы не переживайте, а то давление подскочит.  
  
Теща запричитала, генерал потер шею и вздохнул. Это было надолго.  
  


  
  
Так совпало, что Маликова вызвали на объект, и пришлось лететь аж в Красноярск. До входа в подземелье его доставили на черной «Волге», дальше он пошел сам. Солдат выглядел не лучшим образом: бледный, трясущийся, с расфокусированным взглядом. Он напоминал скорее наркомана со стажем в период ломки, каких генералу доводилось видеть в дислоцированных на юге СССР военных частях. Генерал зачитал бессмысленный набор слов и в очередной раз содрогнулся: взгляд Солдата наполнился слишком уж откровенной преданностью, словно он разом обратился во влюбленного в хозяина пса.  
  
Видеть такое у человека (хоть и неполноценного) было неприятно.  
  
— Через сутки отправляемся в Москву, — скомандовал Маликов. — Приведите его в порядок. Да это, волосы под машинку.  
  


  
  
Дорога до Москвы заняла двое с половиной суток по железной дороге. Солдата сунули в соседнее с генеральским купе, и он сидел в нем почти безвылазно, тихий и безучастный, глядя на проносящиеся за двойным стеклом телеграфные столбы. Генерал не упомянул, что назначенная явка была только через две недели, и что он собирался использовать Солдата в личных целях. Просто приказал ему сесть на заднее сиденье прибывшей за ним машины, а потом велел водителю ехать за город.  
  
Татьяна Викторовна полола в палисаднике, когда перед дачей затормозила «Волга», из которой вышел зять.  
  
— Митюня! — всплеснула она руками. — Случилось что?  
  
— Все хорошо, Татьяна Викторовна, вот, специалиста привез.  
  
Теща оглянулась и увидела одетого в солдатскую форму парня с короткими, стриженными под машинку волосами и усталым лицом. Гимнастерка сидела на нем как-то косо, выбиваясь из-под ремня, сапоги покрылись пылью. Привыкшая видеть одетых с иголочки штабистов, Татьяна Викторовна фыркнула на это армейское недоразумение. Был бы жив муж Сергей Иванович, покойный командир танковой части, он бы отправил разгильдяя на гауптвахту. Солдат топтался на месте, явно ожидая приказа. Генерал Митюня вздохнул.  
  
— Рядовой, отправлялся во двор. Петр, сегодня я здесь переночую, завтра к семи приезжай. Мне в Кремль.  
  
Водитель козырнул, и «Волга» вперевалку двинулась к большаку, распугивая медлительных деревенских кур. Генерал направился следом за солдатом, а за ним и теща, забросив прополку, заторопилась в дом. Минут через сорок генерал сидел за столом, дожидаясь отварной картошки и пил первую, закусывая огурцами, помидорками и солеными грибочками домашнего приготовления. Накалывая на вилку гриб, Дмитрий Михайлович укоризненно посмотрел на тещу.  
  
— Татьяна Викторовна, ведь договаривались же!  
  
— Митюня, ну как же! Лето ведь хорошее было, дождички, солнышко, как в начале августа полезли, так сил же нет терпеть! Я далеко-то не заходила, все по краешкам, а некоторые ходили, корзинами несут!  
  
— А потом их! — попытался приструнить добытчицу генерал.  
  
— Так не всегда же! — возразила теща и поставила на стол миску с рассыпчатой картошкой, посыпанной резанным укропом. — Ты ешь, ешь, Митя. А солдатик твой?  
  
Генерал вздохнул, взял глубокую тарелку, наложил в нее картошки горкой, добавил овощей, селедки, грибов, прихватил столовую ложку и отправился в сени. Там, на старом диване с кулачками, доставшемся от двоюродной тетки, сидело ценнейшее тайное оружие Советского Союза и наблюдало за мухой на окне.  
  


  
  
Татьяна Викторовна недаром вышла замуж за лейтенанта, вырастила дочь по военным городкам и танковым частям и осталась вдоветь полковницей. Лишних вопросов она не задавала, и блага, достававшиеся теперь от зятя-генерала, принимала как дары природы. Она не спрашивала, откуда в сарайчике на огороде ящики с банками консервов и сгущенного молока, и почему у них в терраске ночует странный специалист по разминированию, распространяться о котором не надо. Солдат много ел, мало спал, был тих и аккуратен. На рассвете обливался водой из шланга прямо в огороде, целыми днями пропадал в лесу, вечером отчитывался генералу и после ужина шел спать. Порой из леса доносились взрывы, после которых Татьяна Викторовна пила корвалол и валерьянку, но солдатик каждый вечер возвращался, пахнущий хвоей и потом.  
  
Не сразу распознала Татьяна Викторовна, что левая рука солдата была какая-то странная. Увидела она ее утром, когда вынесла ему свежее полотенце. Рука тускло блестела металлом в предрассветных сумерках, а на плече как пародия на татуировку красовалась красная, как кровь, звезда. Вокруг края утопленного в тело металла бугрились шрамы. Сергей Иванович прошел войну, будучи молодым танкистом, и даже горел, но выжил. На всю жизнь на его спине остались грубые узлы, образовавшиеся на месте жутких пузырей. Шрамы солдата на ожоги не походили, но сердце у Татьяны Викторовны кольнуло узнаванием. Этим утром она завернула солдату еды побольше и добавила парочку пирожков с капустой, испеченных накануне.  
  
В этот же день солдат принес ей первые грибы.  
  


  
  
Он сложил их в пакет, который она давала ему с собой, и помял многие. Татьяна Викторовна сначала подумала, что солдат нагреб без системы, но потом поняла, что он принес по одному грибу каждого вида — и хороших, и ядовитых, и таких, которых Татьяна Викторовна никогда и не видела.  
  
— Это у тебя тут что же? — Она расстелила на столе газету, высыпала на нее грибы и, надев очки, принялась рассматривать. — Так, садись ближе. Кто же тебя так учил грибы собирать?  
  
Солдат пожал правым плечом, но послушался и сел на стул. Вытянув шею, принялся внимательно следить за Татьяной Викторовной.  
  
— Вот это, — Татьяна Викторовна подняла крепенький грибок, — белый, самый лучший гриб. Хоть жарь, хоть вари, хоть сырым ешь. В войну, я помню, денег не хватало, хлеб заканчивался, так меня соседка Зоя Павловна, царствие ей небесное, научила: белый гриб тоненько порезать и жевать, отбивает голод. А то придешь карточку раньше времени отоваривать, а пайку урежут…  
  
Солдат вдруг быстро взглянул на Татьяну Викторовну и сразу отвел глаза. Она вздохнула.  
  
— А это вот сатанинский гриб. Внешне они с белым похожи, только у сатанинского мякоть под шляпкой розовая. Их лучше не путать, одним грибом целую семью на тот свет отправить можно. А тут у нас сыроежка, серая. Покрошилась вся. Нельзя грибы вот так в пакет бросать. Корзинку надо.  
  
Она долго еще объясняла солдатику, какие грибы можно есть и как их готовить.  
  
На следующий день обед для солдата она положила в корзинку, а вечером он ее вернул, полную самых крепеньких боровичков без единой червоточинки.  
  


  
  
Генерал Маликов приехал на пятый день, в субботу. К этому времени солдат принес уже две полные коробицы грибов — одну с белыми, подберезовиками и подосиновиками, одну с опятами, которые Татьяна Викторовна отварила в десятилитровой кастрюле и разложила по банкам. Солдат же помог ей закрутить крышки. Вечером солдат вернулся с очередным коробом, полным волнушек. Жаль, для груздей было еще рановато. Татьяна Викторовна солдатика не гоняла, усаживала ужинать с собой на кухне и рассказывала ему всякое, по привычке избегая подробностей. Солдат слушал.  
  
Но с приездом генерала привычный уже порядок нарушился. Дмитрий Михайлович прибыл в дурном расположении духа. Посмотрел на расхристанного солдата, без ремня и сапог и резко скомандовал:  
  
— Это что за самоволка? Смир-рно, рядовой! Я тебя сюда зачем привез, грибочки собирать?  
  
Солдат вытянулся в струнку, насколько позволяла тяжелая, висевшая на матерчатом ремне корзина за спиной.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться, товарищ генерал? — произнес солдат, удивив Татьяну Викторовну. Она думала, что он слегка контуженный и, может, практически немой.  
  
— Отчет, — буркнул Дмитрий Михайлович.  
  
— Выполнение задания идет по плану, квадраты с первого по шестой осмотрены и зачищены. Территория сложная, много бурелома. Пришлось произвести три контролированных подрыва, остальные объекты удалось обезвредить тихо. Капсюли я собрал. А это, — солдат мотнул головой, — не в ущерб основному заданию.  
  
Генерал только головой покачал.  
  


  
  
Перед отъездом в Москву генерал остался на даче на неделю. Солдат работал как автомат: по утрам шел в лес искать мины, параллельно собирая грибы. Казалось, он их чует как собака, по запаху. Ни одного червивого или порченного он не принес, Татьяна Викторовна, а втайне и генерал только диву давались. Ужины на кухне генерал прекратил, но свои тарелки с картошкой, лапшой или котлетами солдат получал исправно. За два дня до отъезда генерал взял солдата с собой на речку. За последние дни генерал успокоился. Он чуял, что дело шло к переменам, но пока не знал, как ему избежать проблем. Солдат сидел рядом с ним на мостках и смотрел на воду.  
  
— Раньше я ловил здесь рыбу, — вдруг сказал генерал. — Со свекром. Я же детдомовский, отец на войне погиб, мать вскоре после. Татьяна Викторовна меня как родного приняла. Я, может, больше на ней женился, на ее борщах и котлетах, чем на своей жене. Эх, солдат ты солдат, голова садовая, продадут тебя, как пить дать продадут.  
  
Солдат молча опустил голову.  
  


  
  
Генерал Маликов не ошибся. Из Москвы Зимнего Солдата спешно отправили на базу в Оймякон, и больше они не встречались. Зато грибов они заготовили на два года вперед. Этими грибочками они закусывали дома, провожая генсека Брежнева, и даже на Горбачева еще немного осталось. Вот только Солдат их так и не попробовал.


End file.
